1. Field of the Invention
This application concerns an overhead camshaft type internal combustion engine for a vehicle. Specifically, the engine includes a cylinder head assembly supporting one or two camshafts which are mounted thereon for rotation in synchronization with the engines crankshaft. The camshaft is supported in a cylindrical bearing assembly including a detachable bearing cap normally secured to the cylinder head assembly by cap screws. A simple and efficient means is used to prevent the camshaft from moving in its axial direction. This is done by mounting a bearing cap between a pair of camshaft lobes, the width of the bearing cap is made to match the spacing between the pair of lobes so that the axial location of the camshaft is fixed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 32,582 reissued to Futakuchi et al., dated Jan. 26, 1988, discloses a cylinder head assembly with a camshaft mounted thereon in bearings. Specifically, the camshaft 35 is provided with an enlarged cylindrical projection 46 located adjacent a cylinder head bearing surface 36 and bearing cap 37. The surface 36 and cap 37 are formed with a complimentary recess so that the projection 46 and these recesses will serve to provide thrust location for the camshaft 35.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,510; 4,593,657 and 4,632,073 disclose cylinder heads with camshafts utilizing a radially enlarged projection and a groove or recess formed in the structure to axially fix a camshaft. None of the above teach the simple but efficient use of a bearing cap with a precise width secured between accurately spaced cam lobes to fix the camshaft in the axial direction. Other U.S. Patents uncovered but not judged to be particularly relevant include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,335,515; 3,289,658; and 4,621,597.